


Midorima's Lucky Item is Finally Useful

by Acetate (DramaLama), luckypen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Game Night, Kagami's apartment was nice, M/M, Pinata, but not anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/Acetate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypen/pseuds/luckypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is horrified at the mistreatment of his lucky item.<br/>Kagami is horrified at the destruction of his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midorima's Lucky Item is Finally Useful

Midorima regretted ever coming to game night. It was worse than losing a game to _Kuroko_.

He was instantly on guard when he heard the commotion coming from the living room after he’d been sent to get the board game for the night. When he entered the room, he dropped the box in his hands and spluttered at the scene presented before him.

His lucky item. His _lucky item_. Was hanging from the ceiling, bound up by rope from Oha Asa knows where. He was both completely outraged at such utter blasphemy from his ex-teammates and deeply offended at the idea that they would treat his lucky item as a _children’s toy_ when it was _clearly_ anything but.

He spotted Aomine situated directly behind the dragon piñata, _blindfolded_ and brandishing a long wooden bat like the absolute fool that he was.

“Ahhh, Shin-chan, you’re back!” Takao waved at him from where he was slouched on the couch, Akashi perched next to him with one leg crossed elegantly over the other. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called, “If you hurry, maybe we’ll let you go next.” He grinned widely before turning back to the spectacle of Aomine wildly swinging the bat around and nearly braining Kuroko in the process.

Kuroko sighed for the upteenth time. “Please _be careful_ , I’m an endangered species—” He ducked, narrowly avoiding a head trauma from Aomine. In the hopes of keeping his head, he offered, “It’s to your _right_.” before ducking once more when Aomine turned in the direction of his voice, bat first.

Kagami unhelpfully shouted over Kuroko. “Hey idiot, that’s Kuroko, not the piñata. The piñata’s higher than that.”

Kuroko shot him a scathing look. “Aomine-kun,” Face morphing into the picture of innocence, he said, “A little to your left, please.”

“Thanks, Tetsu!” Pivoting a bit so he faced left, he raised the bat over his head and swung as hard as he could… smashing a hole in the wall inches away from Kagami’s face. “Wow, this piñata is pretty tough… Did I get it??” He raised his blindfold to check. “Damn. Missed Kagami, huh?”

To say Kuroko was disappointed with Aomine’s performance would be the understatement of the century and he informed Aomine just as much. At least he’d received a consolation prize in the form of the gaping hole in Kagami’s wall.

“You should have told me it was a moving target, Tetsu. I gotta swing different if the target ducks,” he argued, ignoring the look of shock and outrage on Kagami’s face. “Anyway,” he turned to the rest of the Generation of Miracles and offered his blindfold and bat, “Who’s next?”

Finally recovering from the shock of his beloved lucky item being in mortal danger, Midorima ignored the others and moved to take it down from the ceiling. While he wasn’t looking, the others had passed the blindfold to Kise who immediately swung the bat after fastening the cloth around his head. After the first test swing, he stepped forwards, mistaking the other’s warnings to wait as egging him on, and took another swing—knocking an unsuspecting Midorima to the floor. He dropped the bat in surprise and the heavy wood dealt the finishing blow, landing right on Midorima’s crotch and prompting him to curl up in a ball in pain.

“My turn now!” Kagami declared, snatching the bat off Midorima’s stiff, unmoving form. He made to swing but was stopped when Kise’s hands grabbed the bat.

“Wha—It’s still my turn, Kagamicchi!!” Kise argued, blindly fumbling for a better grip on the bat despite the blindfold still secured over his eyes.

“How pathetic for Taiga to need to fight someone _blindfolded_ ,” Akashi commented, still enjoying the show from the couch.

In his indignation, Kagami had lessened his grip on the bat enough for Kise to wrench it out of his hands. Unfortunately, the momentum sent it flying out of Kise’s hands as well… and towards Kuroko’s head. ****

The phantom swiftly moved to dodge, pushing the bat so it changed directions and sending it flying once more, straight into Kagami’s TV. Kuroko calmly assessed the destruction he’d caused and turned to Kagami. “Thank you for hosting game night tonight, Kagami-kun.”

There were only two things—three—that Kagami took notice of in that moment. The first being the giant crack in the middle of his TV screen. The second being Kuroko, staring at him without a shred of remorse and the third was Aomine-fucking-Daiki on the ground, contaminating his apartment with his shitty, obnoxious laughter.

Knowing that if he chose to target Kuroko, he wouldn’t make it out of game night alive, he focused his frustrations on Aomine. Not caring that Kise was in the way, he lunged for Aomine, bringing Kise down with him. They tumbled to the ground, smashing into Aomine and creating a heap of tangled limbs on the floor.

Staying well out of the fray, Kuroko offered a single encouragement to his boyfriend, “Don’t break any bones, Aomine-kun. That would be a shame.”

Grunting in confirmation, Aomine drew back an arm to punch Kagami in the gut but was elbowed in the face by a flailing Kise, whose blindfold had slipped off during his fall. Before the scuffle could devolve into a full-on brawl, Akashi’s voice froze each individual in their respective places.

“If you continue this childish squabble, I may be forced to intervene.”

A minute long silence passed before Kise awkwardly extricated himself from the pile, followed by a scowling Aomine and lastly, a still fuming Kagami, who had only stopped after Kuroko sent a well aimed jab to his ribs.  

Kise moved toward the piñata again and was about to refasten the blindfold before Kuroko interjected, “Maybe we should check on Midorima-kun? I don’t believe he’s breathing anymore.” That last part being aimed at Takao.

Takao looked at Midorima, unconcerned. “Nah. His face turns that color when he’s really embarrassed. He just doesn’t like that he was crying like a little girl in front of everyone. Right, Shin-chan?” He turned toward the man in question who was glaring at him murderously.

“My face most certainly does _not_ change color,” Midorima protested.

“Yeah, yeah. Can't you take your lover’s spat somewhere else?” Aomine complained. “I wanna see Kise fall on his face.”

“That’s mean, Aominecchi! Kurokocchi, this one’s for you. So if I break it, give me a kiss, alright?”

Kuroko’s face reflected disgust and he shuffled back, distancing himself.

Aomine moved to block Kuroko from view. “Get your own boyfriend, lemon head.”

Kise pouted but was interrupted before he could respond.

“Ryouta, you sure are taking your time. Someone else go next.” Kise wilted but obediently stopped putting on the blindfold.

Midorima now sat on the sidelines with Takao who had managed to calm his boyfriend down enough for the game to continue. (“It _is_ game night, Shin-chan. And I’m sure your lucky item is fine even if you’re not holding it.”)

Kuroko stood up, dusting himself off and accepted the bat from a dejected Kise. “Thank you,” he said. Kise visibly perked up at the prospect of securing the blindfold for Kuroko and moved forward to put it around Kuroko’s head when the cloth was swiped out of his hand.

“Like hell _you’re_ doing it, pervert,” Aomine snapped, elbowing past Kise to stand directly behind Kuroko. He slipped the cloth over Kuroko’s eyes and started tying the blindfold, a lecherous grin spreading across his face as he tied the knot tight.

“Aomine-kun, I can feel you grinning,” Kuroko scolded.

“Maybe.” That stupid grin didn’t leave. Abandoning any form of decency, Aomine shifted even closer to Kuroko until he was pressed right up against his back. “Want some help?”

Kuroko moved out of Aomine’s embrace and turned his head to reply. “No thank you. It seems you are the real pervert here. I believe I would be far safer on my own.”

“Tch. You didn’t complain last night when I had you riding on my—”

“Daiki,” Akashi cut in. “It’s rather cold outside isn’t it?”

Coming from Akashi’s mouth, Aomine knew the seemingly benign question was anything but. He instinctively moved away from Kuroko for self-preservation, mumbling a quiet, “Good luck, babe.”

Shaking his head, Kuroko held the bat up with both hands, ready to swing.

Only Aomine noticed the microscopic grin on his boyfriend’s face before Kuroko twisted to the left and swung the bat hard into Kagami’s stomach. Kagami crumpled to the ground in pain, swearing viciously after catching his breath.

“Oi, Kuroko! The hell was that for?!” he shouted from the floor.

Kuroko ignored him and turned to Aomine, pushing up the blindfold. “That’s how you do it, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine let out a low whistle, slightly aroused. “I was close though,” he muttered. “I went for the head, not the gut.”

Kuroko conceded that, nodding. “It’s harder to dodge this way.” ****

They were interrupted by Murasakibara who had finally emerged from Kagami’s kitchen. “Oh. Mido-chin’s back. Welcome back, Mido-chin~~” He thought for a bit then added, “There’s no more food.”

Everyone stared at Murasakibara for a bit until Takao finally broke the silence. “We broke Kagami’s wall and TV and you notice _Shin-chan_ first???” he asked, incredulous (with a hint of jealousy in his tone). ****

Murasakibara looked around at that, confirming Takao’s words. “Eh? I broke the fridge… maybe that’s why I didn’t notice.” That made absolutely no sense, but everyone was a bit preoccupied by Kagami’s livid complaints at _that_.

“You broke my _fridge_!?” Kagami shouted, still curled on the ground in pain. “What the hell did you do? _Sit in it?!?!_ ”

Murasakibara just calmly gazed down at him and asked, “Were you napping?” upon seeing him on the floor.

In yet another attempt to prevent World War III from breaking out, Akashi broke in. “It’s your turn, Atsushi.”

Kuroko attempted to pacify Kagami—only managing to direct his ire back to Kuroko, and in turn, drawing Aomine into the argument.

“Waaaah~ Is that a piñata?” Murasakibara was fixated on the dragon hanging from the ceiling. “There’s lots of candy in those, isn’t there?” he asked, his eyes taking on a glazed look.

“Yes, Murasakibara-kun. Here, you have to tie this over your eyes though,” Kuroko said, holding out the blindfold.

“Hah? That’s stupid, Kuro-chin. I just want the candy,” he complained.

“It’s the rules though. You’re not allowed to play unless you’re blindfolded. Even Aomine-kun agreed.” He ignored Aomine’s “Oi!” in the background.

“I don’t wanna play then, Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara moved to go back to the kitchen in search of more food. “Too troublesome.” He turned and took a step forward, earning him a face full of dragon piñata.

Barely contained snickers could be heard by Aomine, Kagami and Kise. Kuroko chose to remain blank-faced but did take a cautious step backwards, positioning himself behind Aomine and the nearest exit.

Murasakibara’s frown grew and he swatted the piñata away, sending it swinging through the air in a wide circle before smacking him in the back of his head.

The three idiots and Takao erupted into full-blown laughter at that point, Kagami wincing every so often as it hurt his stomach where Kuroko had hit him earlier.

Murasakibara scowled at their reactions, glowering enough for them to quiet their laughter to small chuckles. He marched into the kitchen and slammed a cupboard, alarming Kagami. He didn’t need anything else in his apartment broken.

Still holding the blindfold and bat in his hands, Kuroko moved towards Akashi, offering the objects out to the red head. “Akashi-kun, I believe it’s your turn now,” he said, pointedly ignoring Kagami’s distress.

Akashi smiled but didn’t reach for the bat. Kuroko instinctively lurched back as Akashi whipped a hand out and threw a pair of scissors at the piñata, hitting it dead center and pinning the cardboard dragon to Kagami’s wall. ****

Kise stood rooted to the spot. A thin line of blood dripping down his face onto Kagami’s carpet. His hands were held out, shaking in front of him. “A—Akashicchi,” he stammered. “I—I have a photoshoot this weekend…”

That same chilling smile returned. “I suppose you should have moved then, Ryouta.”

Kise’s gulp was deafening in the silence of the room.

Midorima was glaring daggers into the back of Akashi’s head. “I still need that, Akashi.”

“This is game night, Shintarou,” Akashi replied, turning to address Midorima. “And the night is almost over. Your lucky item will change.”

Finally, Kagami broke up the party, fed up with the destruction of his apartment. “That’s it! Game night is over! Everyone get out!” He glared at the stupid dragon stuck to his wall. “The piñata’s done and you’ve been here long enough!”

Murasakibara stuck his head out of the kitchen. “The microwave is broken.”

“You should get that fixed,” Aomine commented.

Kagami glared at everyone in the room and repeated that game night was _over_. When everyone had finally filed out, he slumped against his door and surveyed the damage to his home, banging his head against the door in resignation.

“I need a hamburger.”

 


End file.
